leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 1st Week | health = 80 | attack = 30 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 40 | hp = 350 (+75) | mana = 240 (+65) | damage = 44.5 (+2.625) | range = 550 | armor = 7 (+3) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | critical = 1.5% (+0.25) | attackspeed = 0.63 (+1%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 300 }} Heimerdinger The Revered Inventor is a Champion in League of Legends.Heimerdinger Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background It is unusual to see yordles outside of Bandle City, but the lure of science was something Heimerdinger could not resist. The great academies of Piltdown called to him; daring him to make his mark in the City of Progress. Knowing he would never thrive away from his own kind, Heimerdinger gathered like-minded yordles to join him in his quest, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, he has become one of the most respected minds of the modern age. Much more, he is out to prove this as a member of the League of Legends. "Science is on the march. Don't get in its way." Abilities Strategy *Turret placement can be a deciding factor in a battle. Against most enemies placing clusters of turrets is the best method, but if they have a lot of area of effect abilities your turrets can be destroyed quickly. *Placing turrets in brush can lead to a surprise attack in your favor. *When facing melee champions who are engaged in fighting; his Concussion Grenades can be a very effective stun as they will detonate almost immediately upon casting if the enemy champion is close enough. If you do not manage to stun the enemy, you will at least blind them. *While trying to escape from a single champion; placing a turret down and activating your Upgrade! ultimate can be a viable strategy to slow the enemy, allowing for your retreat. *Placing turrets near your own towers is a formidable strategy. Remember to place them just inside of the tower range to allow yourself a large area where enemy champions can be attacked, especially if they try to harass you. *Space your turrets when you are up against a team that has AoE abilities. A well placed bomb or AoE can destroy all your turrets in one go, especially if they are occupied killing creeps. Certain characters, such as Morgana and Nasus, can use their area effect farming spells frequently enough to neutralize your turrets during the early laning period of the game. In order to keep your early game gold coming in, either focus harrassment on these characters to keep them away, or seek another lane. *Remember that his Concussion Grenades do damage to towers and Inhibitors and as such, makes him a very strong pusher and tower killer. *A heavy mana-regen and/or cooldown build for Heimerdinger can lead to some surprising results. *Heimerdinger will be placing a lot of turrets in a normal game, don't be afraid to throw down a turret to defend a lane from those evil creeps. *Heimerdinger's passive affects towers as well, use it whilst turtling to recover the damage done. *It is possible to backdoor a turret with concussion grenades, given the correct positioning and patience. *While Heimerdinger can't instantaneously teleport into a battle and dish out high levels of damage, he can maintain a higher level of damage in an area than many DPS focused characters. With a relatively conservative ability power build of 500 or so, he can consistantly maintain 700 DPS area effect attacks without using any other ability than his turrets. *Be careful when you are lined up against Nunu The Yeti Rider. He can use his Consume ability on your turrets to instantly destroy them, healing himself in the process. Trivia *His names is derived from from the mix of the name Oppen'heimer', a physicist known for being the "father" of the atomic bomb, and the word 'humdinger' which means "one that is extraordinary or remarkable". *His 'Alien Invader' skin is a reference to the movie "Mars Attacks!". *His line: 'Order, entropy, a never-ending cycle.' is actually against the theory of entropy, since it states more entropy is created despite examples of order being created and a 'heat death' of the universe accompanies the theory which states the universe will have maximum entropy and thus order cannot exist. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Indeed, a wise choice."'' Movement/Attacking *''"I could help you do that better."'' *''"Hmm, very interesting..."'' *''"I theorize...your defeat!"'' *''"Back, you dirty ape! Back!"'' *''"For great science!"'' *''"The cosine of U root, divided by..."'' *''"Yes, yes, hurry, I have important work to get back to."'' *''"Order, entropy, a never-ending cycle."'' *''"Eureka!!"'' *''"You are poorly designed for this!"'' *''"I concur!"'' Taunt *''"And what did you expect from such a substandard intelligence?!"'' Joke *''"Why do chemists call helium, curium and barium 'the medical elements?' Because, if you can't 'helium' or 'curium', you 'barium!' Heheh."'' Skins Heimerdinger OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin.jpg|Alien Invader Skin Heimerdinger BlastZone.jpg|Blast Zone Skin References